Mars' Story
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: You all know Mars, a commander of Team Galactic. You all know how she might have had a crush on Saturn and all that, but she is able to tell her story as a teenage girl, struggling to have a great life before she joins Team Galactic. Rating might change. Lots of made-up characters will be in the story, but not forever.


**Chapter 1**

Let's start off with something totally simple. I haven't been so depressed in a year or two and that is because I'm not the "loner".

But now I am. I wish there was something that could change my CRUDDY and HOPELESS life into what you call it a SPECIAL and LUCKY life. You know how most people that are rich and famous usually get all the luckiness. I'm not saying that all people are like that, it just seems that way. Do you know how AWFUL it is to be me? You probably don't because you are just standing the checkouts of supermarkets and stores earning a ton of money. I understand you would be making a lot of money, but I will tell you about spending my life in Team Galactic, the most evil and terrifying crime organization in all of Sinnoh.

* * *

I was just walking with my pet Glameow to the park. I decided to take a walk because I needed to exercise my pet and keep it healthy and also get some fresh air. I stayed in my house with my annoying brother and my SUPER overprotective parents for I think TEN days STRAIGHT. I couldn't go out to the mall with my friends or walk Glameow. Except my dad walked my pet around the neighbourhood but still! I don't appreciate my parents keeping me in with my brother. My brother's name is Peter. He always calls me Mabs because he likes to tease me a lot. During the first few times he called me that, I thought it was a little funny but after weeks of him calling me Mabs, it started getting onto my nerves. One time last month when he called me Mabs for about the zillionth time I yelled,

"WHAT THE HECK PETER! DON'T YOU SEE I HATE THE NICKNAME?!"

Of course, Peter didn't even try to listen. He still called me Mabs. I think he'll STILL call me Mabs once we're both forty years old!

My mom's name is Janet. When I was only four or five years old I used to call my mom Janet instead of mommy because I didn't know you were supposed to call your moms "Mom", "Mommy" or "Mama". But mom corrected me of course, so once I was about six or five and a half, I got used to saying it properly. My mom is still overprotective though, because since we live in Sinnoh, random people can own a gun and my mom is afraid that I might get shot or kidnapped. Usually I complain, "MOMMM, why are you STILL overprotective of me? I'm a teenager! I'll be fine!"

Of course, my mom never listened and usually talks back. I still love her though, because she was the one who gave birth to me and Peter. My dad's name is John. His friends call him Jonathan, but he doesn't really mind at all because Jonathan sounds like John. My dad usually has to go out to the office to do some work. On weekends he doesn't go to the office, but on weekdays he always has to go at the office at 7.30 AM to 10:30 PM. I think it sucks to be him. We usually never see him, which is a shame. But at least we've got money in our grasp! To me, it's the most important thing a person could possibly get. Without money, a person can't get food, shelter or a good education. I feel bad for the people who don't have enough money to get those things.

ANYWAYS, when I walked Glameow to the park, I saw my best friend Catherine. Catherine is as tall as me and she has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair reaches all the way to her shoulder. Today, she was wearing a T-shirt with a cloud with a smiley face on it. She was also wearing grey shorts that went up to right above her knees. I waved hi to her, and of course she brought along her Houndour from Johto. Catherine came from Johto, which explains why she has many Johto Pokemon. Glameow and Houndour chased each other playfully like always. I always thought it was really cute. I chatted with Catherine about school, homework, the mall, our other friends, and of course BOYS.

Everyone LOVES boys right? Okay maybe not EVERYONE but seriously! I'm sure everyone WON'T be single when they become thirty three years old. I never seen anyone who is that age and single. See? Everyone will hopefully get married soon. Anyway, Catherine and I kept talking until I checked my watch and saw that the time was 10:30 AM. I'm late! For going home. I said bye to Catherine and Houndour and left with Glameow.

When I arrived at home, I let out a breath of exhaustion. The park was a long distance away from home. That was why I went straight upstairs to take a short thirty minute nap. My dream was basically AWESOME! This is what was happening in the dream:

I was walking to a country club until I was stopped by this really cute guy. He said his name was Samuel or something but he was too cute I didn't try to listen!

"Hello?" I said. I realized that I was floating!

"Hello miss." Samuel said in a soft gentle voice. He suddenly floated closer to me.

"Uh... Where am I?" I asked, not knowing I was in a dream. Samuel said something that eventually told me that I was randomly thinking all this.

Samuel went so closer to me, until we were like three inches apart from each other. I blushed a bit, and I tried to control my blushing. Suddenly, we were so close that we almost KISSED! But mom woke me up! AHHHHHHHH!

"Mom?! I was in a really good dream!" I yelled, anger came into my eyes.

"Oh sorry dear!" Mom apologized. "I did not know that! It won't happen again!"

'Pfffft' I thought. "Yeah right, you're gonna wake me up for sure!" I cried out.

My mom did not say anything. She just walked out of the room for fifteen minutes and came back in with a tray of pink cupcakes with an icing heart on each. There was also small Ditto toy beside each cupcake. I was confused at first, then I looked at my calendar. It was my enemy Natalie's birthday party tomorrow! But why is it us who bring cupcakes? I hope there are boys there though. Why would Natalie invite me? I'm a loser. Or maybe Natalie just says that. What if she only invited me so that she could humiliate me in front of many people? There were so many questions to ask. I guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt the awesome story so far but I know NOTHING about country clubs so I might mess this one up.**

Today is officially Natalie's birthday party. She is very rich. She is having her party at the country club. She invited her BFFs, Carolina and Rachel. I don't mind though. There was a couple of boys, but they were all clumped together in one group at a corner. I guess that since Natalie invited them, they weren't comfortable with too much girls around. I walked over to the food table while carrying the tray of cupcakes. I placed it carefully onto the table. The table had a pearl white tablecloth that had tiny silver rhinestones on the sides of the tablecloth. There was a large chocolate fountain on the center of the table. There were two plates beside the fountain. One plate had fruits like strawberries and kiwis, and the other plate had chocolate cake slices.

"Hi there Mary!" A voice called from the side of the country club. I turned my head and saw Natalie coming closer.

"Um hi Natalie! Happy Birthday!" I said smiling. I guess it wasn't so bad after all.

I walked over to the other food table. The table had plates of rice, sausages, burgers with salad and ketchup inside, noodles, chicken wings that were fried, chicken breasts, butter chicken, soup, dumplings, vegetables and fruits. I took a paper plate from the stack and grabbed a few chicken wings and rice. I also LOVE butter chicken, and I'll do anything just to get it. The thing about the butter chicken I like is that it tastes delicious! In fact, even Peter loves it! Except he's not here so he's missing out. Ha ha to you Peter!

"Mary, what did you give me as a gift?" Natalie asked as she approached me from the dessert table.

"Sorry," I said. "But I didn't give anything but some cute pink cupcakes. It's tasty though!"

Natalie let out a "Humph!" And strutted away with Carolina and Rachel. She didn't like it? Now this was a waste. Hopefully someone else will enjoy my cupcakes. Suddenly an adult called everyone to listen to her from a podium area.

"May I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone's head turned quickly. Faster than you can say noodles.

"Thank you. Today is Natalie Sovaynea's Birthday Party. I want all of you to meet me outside. We are playing party games."

Everyone got excited. A few adults started snapping pictures of Natalie near the podium before she could leave the area. She ran ahead of the crowd, pushing and shoving while doing so. It was a little rude. Everyone got outside. I went outside too. There were lots of teenagers I didn't even know. They must be Natalie's outside-of-school friends but most of the other teens were people that were from my high school. I'm not even gonna explain anything, but Catherine was also invited and came. The same adult from before came outside and told everyone to settle down. She told everyone that we were going to have some races.

The team captains were Natalie, a boy named Joshua, a girl named Violet, and a girl who is Natalie's outside-of-school friend named Sasha.

Natalie picked Rachel first. Joshua then picked his friend named Jordan. Violet picked Catherine. If Violet doesn't pick me later, I'll have to go against Catherine. Sasha picked a boy named Matteo. ANYWAY, I was the last person picked. I went on Joshua's team. I was comfortable staying with most of the boys because I didn't really care. The boys in my team where nice, but I only say they are my guy friends.

"First game!" The adult called loudly. She clapped two badminton shuttlecock tubes together to get everyone's attention.

Everyone stared at the adult again. She looked around before saying anything else. She explained the rules of the game. The game is called "The Race for Awesomeness". When she claps the tubes together, you have to sprint to the fence near the flower shop, touch the fence and sprint back to your line. Then you have to high five the next person in line and that person repeats what the first person did. After you sprint to the fence and back once, you have to sit down to show that you've ran. The first team to have all members sitting down is the winner and gets free frozen yogurt from the dessert table inside. The last three teams have to do fifty burpees in front of a hobo with a tall mustache. That didn't really seem fair and cool to me, but I had to along with it.

My team's captain went first. The first four people in the front of each team line was Natalie, Joshua, Catherine and Sasha. I looked at Catherine to see if she was worried, but her face looked very determined and focused on winning. I guess it's because of the pressure of doing burpees in front of a hobo. I just felt like looking around at everyone to see if they were scared of losing, or determined like Catherine. Once I could face the last team I haven't seen yet, the adult yelled "GO!" and Joshua and the other front people took off like race cars in the last lap. I was second in line, so I had to get ready. The fence was a really long distance away from the building, so I was happy enough to wait. Once I realized Joshua was sprinting back like a lightning bolt, I focused on getting ready. He came along to me and high five'd me. I wasn't very fast, so my team was yelling and shouting for me to go faster. I felt pressured because I was REALLY tired.

I kept running and running until I finally realized that all the other second people were already coming back to their lines! I felt so bad. I felt so much pressure and embarrassment coming, until I eventually realized I was coming towards my line!

* * *

**A/N: I know this story might be pretty crappy. I just wanted to try a different style of writing: Making Mars tell her teenage life before joining Team Galactic. If it's crappy, tell me in the reviews below! If there could be improvements, please tell me in the reviews below! Also, please tell me if the story is fine, or good, or whatever you feel like saying! If the story is too crappy, I'll update it and see if it gets any better. I'm trying to stick to the story, and not the talking. Buh bye for now!**


End file.
